


The HPA Faculty are a serious group of people

by kyochisas



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Chatboard Adventures [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M, chatroom format, skype au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: Bonus:~[bottomsup] removed [fogslicing] from the group chat~[yukiyukiyukizome] ?[bottomsup] he keeps checking his phone and won't pay attention to me >:/[yukiyukiyukizome] !!! Oh, alright!![yukiyukiyukizome] That's very cute!! (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ Even on his day off, Kirigiri-kun is worried about us!![bottomsup] it's not cute when he's just staring at his screen when I'm trying to kiss him[bottomsup] loser >:/[yukiyukiyukizome] !!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAA THAT’S SO CUTE[yukiyukiyukizome] BUT NOW YOU’RE PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO YOUR PHONE THAN HIM (>人>)[bottomsup] SHIT YEAH OK I’M LEAVING[yukiyukiyukizome] (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡





	

**~Chat Name: Faculty~**  
[fogslicing] Good morning, all.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] !!! Kirigiri-kun! Hello!  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Did you sleep well? Eat well? Keep hydrated?  
[fogslicing] I don't need you to mother me, Yukizome, I’m perfectly fine.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] u-u;; I know… But you logged on later than usual, so I was worried.  
[worldclasschampion] yo  
[yukiyukiyukizome] JUZO  
[yukiyukiyukizome] HELLO ＼(^▽^＠)ノ  
[worldclasschampion] hey  
[worldclasschampion] oh, wow, the headmaster’s here. Mornin  
[fogslicing] Yes, good morning, Sakakura.  
[worldclasschampion] you doing good? It's nearly time for school and you're not in your office  
[yukiyukiyukizome] That's what I was just saying!!（・□・；）  
[fogslicing] I’m doing perfectly good. I simply woke up late, that's all.  
[fogslicing] And as such, I will be taking a day off today .w./)(\  
[yukiyukiyukizome] WHAAAAAAT?! (*ﾟﾛﾟ)  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Kirigiri-kun?! This isn't like you at all!!  
[worldclasschampion] yeah.. that sounds like somethin kizakura would say, aha  
[fogslicing] Do not worry, I simply have realsihdkxsj  
[yukiyukiyukizome] …?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Kirigiri-kun?  
[worldclasschampion] woah  
[worldclasschampion] that doesn't look good  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ((((；゜Д゜)))!!!! WHAT DO WE DO JUZO?!?  
[worldclasschampion] uh. Shit  
[worldclasschampion] I was never trained for a kidnapping  
[yukiyukiyukizome] ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ WHY THE HECK NOT?  
[worldclasschampion] BECAUSE SOMETHING LIKE THIS WAS NEVER GONNA HAPPEN, DUMBASS  
[yukiyukiyukizome] WELL IT JUST DID  
[worldclasschampion] WAIT DOESNT KIRIGIRI HAVE A DAUGHTER  
[yukiyukiyukizome] !!! HE DOES  
**~[yukiyukiyukizome] added [fogcutter] to the groupchat~**  
[yukiyukiyukizome] KIRIGIRI-SAN HELP WE THINK WE JUST WITNESSED YOUR DAD BEING KIDNAPPED  
[fogcutter] …?  
[worldclasschampion] wow great job Chisa you've probably scared her now  
[yukiyukiyukizome] (-’๏_๏’-)  
[fogcutter] I can assure you that my father is perfectly fine.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] HE IS??  
[fogcutter] Yes. I have just gone upstairs to find his phone tossed recklessly onto the floor - on the opposite side of the bed to the side he was sleeping at, may I add - and him trying to wrestle his way out of bed while being simlantiously locked into the iron grip of a hungover talentscout.  
[fogcutter] I am assuming it was Kizakura who assumed the role of my father to announce a day off to the chat.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Awww!! That's so cute!! (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡  
[worldclasschampion] a minute ago you thought the guy was dead  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Kidnapped*  
[worldclasschampion] whatever  
[fogcutter] Now that all that is cleared up… may I leave now? I think we need to find a substitute to take our class, considering Kizakura is currently passed out on my father.  
[yukiyukiyukizome] !!! COME JOIN MY CLASS KIRIGIRI-SAN  
[fogcutter] You mean… merge the 77th and 78th classes?  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Just for today!! It will be fun, I promise!! (´∀｀)♡  
[fogcutter] ...I’ll discuss it with my class. Hopefully, I shall see you in a few minutes, Yukizome-sensei. And I shall see you whenever, Sakakura-senpai.  
[worldclasschampion] later, kiddo  
**~[fogcutter] left the chat~**  
[yukiyukiyukizome] Pfft. Kiddo.  
[worldclasschampion] she's still technically a kid, shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> ~[bottomsup] removed [fogslicing] from the group chat~  
> [yukiyukiyukizome] ?  
> [bottomsup] he keeps checking his phone and won't pay attention to me >:/  
> [yukiyukiyukizome] !!! Oh, alright!!  
> [yukiyukiyukizome] That's very cute!! (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ Even on his day off, Kirigiri-kun is worried about us!!  
> [bottomsup] it's not cute when he's just staring at his screen when I'm trying to kiss him  
> [bottomsup] loser >:/  
> [yukiyukiyukizome] !!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAA THAT’S SO CUTE  
> [yukiyukiyukizome] BUT NOW YOU’RE PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO YOUR PHONE THAN HIM (>人>)  
> [bottomsup] SHIT YEAH OK I’M LEAVING  
> [yukiyukiyukizome] (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡


End file.
